


she wants to light you on fire

by rabbles



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Fisting, Begging, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, F/F, Handcuffs, Kink Discovery, Kinktober 2020, Painplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbles/pseuds/rabbles
Summary: it's weird, jinri decides.but(jinri texts marcie hours later, sated and sore and still inexplicably horny: hey baby? can i talk to you about something?)
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	she wants to light you on fire

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 GIVE ME A MOMMY KINK TAG GOD HELP ME
> 
> yes its november yes this was meant for kinktober no I will not be taking questions. also unbetaed and barely edited oops
> 
> thank u to mel and tamy for letting me throw this googledoc at them and beg for validation and thank you to the bird nation server for being lovely and wonderful ♡ 
> 
> title is from teachers pet by melanie martinez

it's weird, jinri decides. she's sweating and panting, naked except for the socks she was too lazy to take off. the buzz from finally coming after an hour of edging is still settling in her bones but she's still watching the porn that'd she'd ended up breaking and getting off too.

jinri's eyes flicker at the title "lesbo gets her fist stuck in fat ass" and grimaces. the video is nearly done but the girls in it are still writhing and whining. there's two girls on a big white bed, the thicker of the two on her knees presented to the camera. the other girl has her hand (presumably) fisted and keeps twisting and fucking the girls ass. the noises and writhing the bottom is doing has to be at least exaggerated if not outright faked, it's the entire point of these cheesy videos.

but jinri can't stop looking. she's already come twice, probably dehydrated by now. but. 

the longer she lays there and watches and rewatches the more she feels her cunt throb and demands attention again. her girlfriend's hands were smaller than the girl's in the video. almost absentmindedly jinri pulls her wand out of her bedside table for the third time that night. rubs on her poor sore clit and restarts the video again. god marcie could fuck her up just like that without breaking a sweat. 

jinri hums and turns the wand back on, sighs at the near pleasure/pain from her overworked clit. definitely weird.

(jinri texts marcie hours later, sated and sore and still inexplicably horny: hey baby? can i talk to you about something?)

their relationship is good. very loving and built on communication and mutual respect. 

so when jinri lays in her girlfriends lap and asks her to fist her ass pretty please she gets what she wants nearly immediately.

jinri's naked. again. if she was capable of higher thought at the moment there'd be a bad joke there somewhere. 

marcie's had her spread open for hours, playing with her puffy cunt and cooing at how needy and wet she'd been getting. pinched her clit just to watch her jerk away and giggled in her face when she'd begged for it again. at jinri's own insistence marcie had handcuffed her ("it's hot! feeling like I'm at your mercy~"), and her restrained hands were tucked under her chin. it forced her tits apart and nearly uncomfortable, marcie cooing at her when she pouted about it.

now though. marcie was on her stomach right in front of jinri's holes and three fingers deep in jinri's ass. she'd made such a show of snapping on blue medical gloves ("it's so nasty jinri. what kind of dirty slut begs to get her ass played with?") with this cold slick lube and the first press of her girlfriend's pretty thin fingers pressing slowly into her ass had made jinri gasp and and her cunt twitch.

marcie grins at her, pretty sharp teeth on display, and fucks up at an angle that makes jinri moan. spreads her fingers apart on the downstroke to keep stretching her ass open. "how is it, baby? good?"

jinri nods and swallows a yelp as marcie slowly starts working a fourth finger in. jinri makes a low noise of complaint and marcie shushes her and rubs her clit softly with her other gloved hand, stares directly at jinri's holes and grins.

"you know jinri, i can't believe you like this so much. who knew you'd be such an anal slut?" marcie smirks as jinri sighs and the fourth finger slides in slowly along with the other three in her ass. 

it's. it's a lot. the stretch of it is nearly painful and the sting of marcie spreading her open makes her gasp and her hips twitch. jinri's hands jerk as if to grab onto marcie but they just rattle and stay tucked under her chin. marcie fucks her slowly and giggles at jinri's answering whine. she can feel her cunt dripping and leaking downdowndown, her girlfriend cooing and watching jinri's own slick mix with the lube on marcie's hand. 

"look at you baby. such a pretty puffy cunt for me to play with and you begged me to put my hand in your ass. gushing so much it's all over my hand. can you feel me fucking it into your ass sweetheart?" 

jinri bites her lip and nods at marcie. her girlfriend just raises a single eyebrow and starts to fuck her ass harder. "use your words jinri."

jinri feels her face flame and her eyes prickle. she opens her mouth and a thin reedy gasp escapes before she can stop it. "y-yes pleaseplease. can feel my pussy leaking on your hands. helping mommy fuck jinri's ass." marcie rubs her clit and jinri bares down onto the hand splitting her open, chasing the feeling building deep in her cunt.

marcie hums and rubs her thumb against her hole. jinri's hands spasm and jerk under her chin at the tease of what little is left to fuck her. "i've got four fingers in and you keep sucking me back in baby, such a greedy little ass. getting so loose and fucked out bet my fist could slip right in. wanna try it baby? let mommy fuck her baby's ass with my whole hand?" jinri nodsnodsnods, squeaks when she feels marcie's thumb slip past her rim and tuck right into her ass along with the rest of marcie's hand. 

it's just. marcie's knuckles left. she already feels so stretched out and full jinri whines when marcie presses further into her ass softly. marcie shushes her again, kisses the inside of her thigh softly. 

she reaches with her free hand to their nearly empty bottle of lube and pours the rest on jinris clit. watches it mix with her own slick and drag it all down onto marcies hand not fucking into jinri's ass. rubs it onto the glove and twists her wrist to test the slide. 

jinri pants and groans when marcie reaches back up with her lube-slick fingers to stroke her clit again. "are you ready baby?" jinri nods and stammers out some vague encouragement.

marcie cooes and presses in.

and in

and in

and in

until the pressure gets too much. the twinge of pleasure/pain tips onto the pain and jinri feels hot thick tears spill down her cheeks. she sobs and her cunt spasms around nothing as marcie keeps the thickest part of her fist stuck around the rim of jinris ass. marcie watches her cry with hungry eyes, twists her wrists just a bit to see jinri try to thrash around the pain. her clit throbs against marcies fingers, jinri's cunt is aching.

marcie finally finally let's jinri's ass pull the rest of her fist inside and jinri gasps. the relief from her rim not being stretched to its limit mixes with the weight inside her. her girlfriends entire fucking hand is inside her ass. slowly, jinri feels marcie's hand close into a fist and shallowly thrust inside her. a shriek comes out of her before she can stop it and marcie stares at her tear streaked face.

"look at you. mommy's fucking your ass with her fist." marcie's fist fucks her harder and the thumb on her clit speeds up. "your little pussy is so open and wet from it sweetheart. don't even need to get your puffy cunt played with huh?" jinri wails when marcie pulls her closed fist against her rim to stretch it. "just wanna be mommy's anal toy and get her greedy little ass filled?" marcie's thumbnail digs into her clit.

jinri comes. a strangled scream in her throat and her back arches as she shrieks and her body tries to clamp down on marcie's fist. but marcie keeps fucking her harshly and tweaking her clit. her orgasm buzzes in her ears and it crashes onto her as her cunt throbs and pulses around absolutely nothing. 

marcie cooes and slows down to let jinri come back in her body. she opens her fist and pulls her hand out, stopping again at the widest part to watch jinri's thighs twitch and her cunt drool one last time. let's jinri hump her fist one last time before their playtime ends. when she's fully out marcie gently hushes jinri whining at the loss and tosses the gloves in the trash.

gently, marcie pulls the pack of wet wipes out of the nightstand and carefully cleans her up while jinri pants and tries to trap her girlfriend into a lazy koala cling.

"thank you baby." marcie glances up at jinri's tearstained blotchy face and makes a concerned noise. 

"of course sweetheart," marcie mumbles as she swipes a clean wipe across jinri's face and kisses her nose softly. jinri makes a happy sleepy noise as marcie reaches over and throws out the dirty wipes and pulls them both under the covers. "love you, and that means doing all your weird kinky stuff." jinri honks a laugh and burrows into marcie's shoulder, exhausted and sore and disgustingly in love with her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt @bttmbeom !


End file.
